


You are my Sunshine

by Winmance



Series: You are my sunshine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Dean, Dark Sam, M/M, Mention of abuse, Orphans, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean Winchester was wanted by the police in all the states, his crimes growing crueler each time, but none of them seem to be able to catch him, or even find enough evidences.That's until Agent Morgan find something new to use against him : Dean's innocent little brother, Sam.





	You are my Sunshine

 

Sam Winchester was at school when Agent Morgan came to see him. The man was tall, well built and friendly, but it was clear that his first motivation wasn’t towards Sam. 

“We’ve been looking for you for a long time now, but obviously you move around a lot.” He smiled, giving Sam a cup of coffee.

“Yes I do,” Sam replied with a smile, knowing all too well what was happening.

“You live with your brother Dean, right?” 

There it was, the real reason Agent Morgan was there. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Agent Morgan nodded, apparently pleased with the answer. Of course he was. Dean had been on the FBI’s radar since they left the orphanage five years ago. Robberies, identity theft, kidnapping, torture, murder, and a string of other crimes which resulted in a national arrest warrant for him. Dean had laughed, telling Sam that he was a rock star, blatantly ignoring the fact that he was wanted by the police in every state. 

“I saw your grades. You’re a really good student. Could probably go whatever you wanted to; Harvard, Yale, Stanford, they would all fight for you.” 

Sam sighed. It was getting boring. 

“What do you want Agent?” 

The man’s face changed as soon as Sam said the words. No more of that friendly smile; he was there on a mission, and his job just started. 

“I want your brother,” He said, voice full of determination.

“Yeah well, so does everyone else. But you can’t catch him can you?” Sam replied, a little smirk on his face.

“I can’t. I don’t know where he is and even if I did, he’d go to trial and we both know that there isn’t enough proof against him.” 

“So what are you expecting me to do? Give you some proof; tell you where my brother is so you can catch him?” 

“Something like that yes.” Morgan’s face was soft again, and he was looking at Sam with sad eyes “You would be the proof, Sam.” 

Sam frowned, but didn’t have time to ask anything before the officer start talking again. 

“You see, we don’t have any proof of what your brother has done, because he’s a real professional. But when we talk to those in charge and the other children at the orphanage, they all agree on one thing: how close the two of you are. At first, I found it interesting, because it was humanizing your brother. But then I saw the look on those people’s faces, and I understood.” He took a deep breath, looking right into Sam’s eyes. “Dean is abusing you, isn’t he?” 

For a moment, Sam couldn’t hear anything. It was like he was in another dimension, everything was moving around him but he couldn’t touch anything, couldn’t do anything. He could swear his heart stopped beating. 

“That’s what I thought,” Agent Morgan sighed, leaning back in his chair. “It’s ok Sam. I promise. We can help you.” 

“Help me?” Sam asked with a scoff. 

“Yes. You’re 17, and as far as we know, your brother has been abusing you since you were at least twelve. He just turned 21, which means that in addition to the charges of rape and incest, we can also arrest him for underage sex with a child. We can put him in jail for that and protect you, offer you a new identity where even if he got out he’d never be able to find you.”

“Really?” Sam voice made him seem like he was much younger, and it seemed to affect the police officer, who looked like he was ready to cry. 

“Yes, Sam, really.” 

They talked for half an hour after that, developing a plan. It was simple: tonight, Sam would go home like usual, but this time Morgan would follow him. And then Sam would let Dean kiss him, so that Morgan could take a picture for evidence. The older man was against that, but he needed to have solid proof, and a kiss was enough for him. Plus, he promised Sam that there would be nothing more than this single kiss before he arrested Dean. 

After school, Sam walked to the empty house where they were staying, far away from any other houses so his brother could do whatever he wanted in it. Like usual, his brother was in the barn, cleaning his knife. As soon as he saw Sam, a big smile appeared on his face. 

“There’s my sunshine,” He exclaimed, making a motion with his hands for Sam to come closer.

He took his little brother by the waist, pulling him close to his body, both of his hands on Sam’s ass. 

“God I missed you so much.” He didn’t waste any more time and started to kiss his brother, his tongue fucking his mouth like Sam was the source of life itself. “Maybe we should tell your friend to come out. What do you think sunshine?” He asked playfully, speaking loud enough to be heard outside the barn.

Agent Morgan stepped from his hideout, gun drawn, ready to fire. Dean smiled, sticking Sam’s back to his chest, so he could kiss and bite his neck. 

“Let him go. Now!” The officer shouted, but it didn’t seem to affect Dean in the slightest.

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because I have a gun, and I will shoot you if you don’t.” 

“Well the way I see it, you can’t shoot me without shooting Sammy too.” Dean replied, smiling like he felt sorry for the man.

“What do you want? Because I’m telling you, I’m not leaving here without your brother.” 

“I want you to toss your gun really far away, and then we’ll talk.” Dean’s tone was serious now, and the older man did as he was told, putting his hands in the air to prove that he was unarmed. He and Sam had planned this, and gave him a gun so he could use it against his brother. 

Dean released Sam, and Morgan gave him the signal. But nothing happened. Sam didn’t even move. But Dean did. With his knife in his hands, he made the older man falls to his knees. 

“You know, Sammy, he’s more than my brother. He’s like the center of my life, the only thing that I love in this whole fucking world. And yet, you tried to take him away from me.” He punched the officer in the face, making blood splatter on the floor. “I know, violence is bad. You tried to help him and I should be grateful. So I’m going to ask Sam whether he thinks you deserve to die or not.” 

Both men turned to look at Sam, who was looking at agent Morgan with big sad eyes. 

“I don’t … I don’t think he deserves to die De.” He walks towards his brother, placing both of his hands on his hips, and put his mouth as close to his ear as he could before biting his lobe, making sure that Agent Morgan was watching him. “But I really, really want you to kill him big bro.” 

Morgan frowned, and then fear took possession of his body. He had been wrong the whole time. Hell, all the police had been wrong. Dean wasn’t the leader, and he wasn’t abusing his brother. Sam was the one making the decisions; he was the one ordering his brother to kill people. He was the alpha here. 

Sadly, nobody would ever know what Agent Morgan discovered because Dean had already sliced his throat, making blood spray all over the barn. Sam took the knife from his hand and licked it, looking at his brother with eyes full of lust. Two minutes later, Dean was buried balls deep inside his little brother, fucking him like an animal, encouraged by his brother’s moans. 

Sam wasn’t the sunshine, he was the darkness. And Dean was living inside of it. 

  


End file.
